khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Leroy Baka Maki
The leader of B.A.D. at the age of 15, he is known for his speed and evasion. He is a speedster with magick at his side. He also leads B.A.D. after a man that goes by the name of "God of War" gave him the leadership randomly. He wonders sometimes if it was his destiny to lead the squad. The squad is now disbanded though. He now works as an assassian for hire. His name is translated from old French and Japanese as, The King Idiot Hope. He has been dubbed "The king of idiotic hopes" by some... History Leroy Maki was born in Traverse Town Second District. He and his friends would play Warriors & Mages all day. While everyone else was a wooden sword carrying warrior or a twig swinging mage, he was a speedster. The warriors couldn't strike him and the mages couldn't do that much damage to him. He would cast Blizzard many times, but it wasn't as powerful as a mage's. His strategy was making the enemy weaker and then going for the kill. Him being able to evade most attacks and withstanding magick played an important role in the strategy. After he turned ten, he moved to Agrabah. There he study many arts and mastered the bow. He also picked up on the locals' favorite weapon, the Saber. During his stay in Agrabah, he fought many people, most being thieves trying to steal his munny. Several years of this made him hard in combat though he still has a lot to learn. On his 15th birthday, a man that went by the name of "God of War" gave Kingroy the leadership of a squad called Blades at Dusk. The man said that he would be traveling the world soon to become a Keyblade Knight. Accepting the offer, Kingroy was the leader of B.A.D. He spent his days leading the squad. Currently his squad is shut down, for various reasons. He now works as an Assassian for hire. Though he does get paid good, he usually is poor from traveling. He has been offered to join a group of assassians by a man named Dion. He hasn't decide whether he wants to be apart of it yet. Occupation B.A.D. He was the leader of Blades at Dusk. He went by "King of Realms" and his number was I. The squad was left in his care after the old leader, "God of War", went off to become a keyblade knight. Their goal was to protect the balance. He took his job as leader like fatherhood. He would often teach them right from wrong. After some time it seems as though the squad couldn't rise in the guild. The members soon disperse leaving only a few still in. Leroy decided to shut down the squad as it was holding his members back. Hired Assassian When the squad disbanded Leroy became a hired assassian. This job pays well but due to his constant traveling he doesn't have that much munny. His job includes protecting a client, fighting heartless, and cleaning up the various messes around Waltier. Talents While in Agrabah, he learned many skills such as Strike Arts: Novice Slash and Strike Arts: Blade Rush. He mastered his Black art: Blizzard and also learned his second Black Art, Water. He perfected his saber fighting skills during his stay as well. He is a fast fighter, relying on speed and evasion to get the job done. He can also change his pace to suit the battle. Over the years, he has become faster, mostly due to his running routines in Agrabah. Weapon He uses two weapons in combat; one being his dirty yellow bow which he uses from a distance while the other is his magickal saber, placed always at his side. Easily his favorite weapon, his bow is swift and dangerous. While he can easily dodge you up close, from afar you can't even touch him. He has become very skilled with it, able to to hit an apple on someone's head, though he still hasn't reached the the level of skill he wants. It's still unknown to how the bow got its dirty yellow color. He loves his red saber almost as much as his bow. Where other warriors only swing around their swords, Leroy can casts spells while performing strike arts with his saber. He got this when he first came to Agrabah. A bunch of thieves were ready to take a shop owners wares. When Leroy saw this, he jumped into action with his bow. He quickly stopped his foes before they could even lay a finger on the owner. As a reward, the owner gave Kingroy a red saber. He thought that he wasn't gonna need it since he has his trusty bow but the thieves found Kingroy again in an ally. Unable to get enough distance, Kingroy pulled out his saber and busted a few heads. If he hadn't taken the saber he would have died that day, because of this he thinks he owes the saber for his lifetime. Category:The Players